The invention relates to a crane for a towing suction device of a dredging craft, which crane comprises a carrying arm, with which a movable tube part of the towing suction device can be displaced between an inboard rest position and an outboard dredging position, with which at least one power driven winch has been arranged for hoisting and/or paying out one or more cables that are connected with the movable tube part.
A crane of this type is known from practice. With this one the suction mouth that is mounted at the bottom of the movable tube part of the towing suction device is brought on the bottom of the water, that has to be dredged out with towing suction. Usually the operating winch with its drive motor is mounted open on deck, or possibly mounted on the outside of the crane. This has the objection, that with a dredging craft, of which the deck is very often covered by a liquid dredging material, the winch with its motor and its cables are soiled by the dredging material, because of which the operation of the crane can be endangered. The object of the invention is providing a crane of the type mentioned in the preamble, with which the winch with its cables and operating mechanism is protected in such a way, that they cannot be soiled by dredging material, because of which their operation is always guaranteed.
This object is reached according to the invention, in that the winch with its motor are housed inside a closed, tube-shaped part of the carrying arm, whereas the winch cables also extend at least partly through the tube-shaped carrying arm.
By the application of the invention there is reached, that the winch with its motor and its cables are housed protectedly inside the carrying arm of the crane, by means of which the safety of operation of this auxiliary machine is guaranteed.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention the winch motor is placed coaxially on the inside of the winch. This gives a compact construction of which the operation is safe, which construction can easily be housed inside the tube-shaped carrying arm.